The invention described herein is related to those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,030 issued Oct. 17, 1972 and in Canadian Pat. No. 924,460, issued Apr. 17, 1973. This invention which covers a narrow range for the constituents of the compositions, constitutes an improvement over those disclosed in the issued patents.